The invention relates to the use of “rally towels” at sporting events or other gatherings. These towels, which typically include a team logo or mascot, may be sold or given away at sporting events. During the event, the fans wave or spin the towels to show their support for the team. The towels may be retained after the event as a souvenir. A rally towel also may include advertising material, for example, sponsor information on the surface of the rally towel.
Rally towels of the prior art, however, are often cumbersome and tiring to use. The individual's arm gets tired of waving a towel that is loose and held by hand. Towels associated with handles are often cumbersome, heavy, and tiring to spin. There is a need in the art of rally towels, therefore, for a rally towel that is easier to support and provides a longer lasting spin with less effort on the part of the user.